


"Is this a kidnapping?"

by ninetwofivethree



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Strangers to Lovers, i actually dont mind noorhelm but he had to be the bad guy in this story, i was kinda imagining the club where eva and noora meet the first time, is it strangers to lovers if all they do is kiss?, just for the sake of the prompt, past noora/william
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 01:05:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11886666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninetwofivethree/pseuds/ninetwofivethree
Summary: Prompt: accidental kidnapping (very, very watered down)





	"Is this a kidnapping?"

"Is this a kidnapping?" It would be funny, if not for how hard Eva's heart was pounding. But she still tried to laugh anyways, even if it betrayed how breathless she was. "Seriously, are you abducting me?"

"Shhhh!" The blonde girl hushed, one hand to her own lips as the other snaked around Eva's waist. "You're so loud. Shh."

As the other girl twisted slowly to peak around behind her, Eva noticed that just a bit of her red lipstick had smeared on to her fingertips where she'd pressed them to her mouth.  

"It's pretty loud in here," Eva muttered. Her heart rate was slowing down just a bit now, and her knees weren't quite shaking anymore. The pale hand with the stained red fingertips was now clinging to the sleep of Eva's dress. Eva had been walking carefully back from the bar, tucking her fake ID into her bra with one hand and holding two shots of tequila in the other when this tall, sweet-smelling streak of blonde hair had hit her full on, sending Eva's shot glasses to the floor as she was pushed up in to a corner by the bathrooms. 

"Well then don't be  _louder,_ " the blonde girl squeaked.  

"You're not a very good kidnapper." Eva tried to shrug the girl off of her sleeve. "What is this? Are you trying to take advantage of me?" And she meant it to be a joke, really, but  _wow_  when the girl finally straightened up to face her, crystal blue eyes just a few inches above her own, Eva's heart sped up all over again. She very suddenly no longer minded feeling crowded up against the wall. 

Blonde girl shook her head. "No, no! I'm not..." She bit the corner of her lip, leaning back again to peer around the poorly lit club. Eva's favorite color promptly changed to red from... _what had it been_ _before?_  "Yes. I am. It's just, my ex, I didn't know he'd be here, and my friends  _ditched_  me, and I'm..." She looked in to Eva's eyes again. 

"Want to make him jealous?" Eva asked. Speaking of friends, Isak would never forgive Eva if she left him alone. 

"Um, no," said the girl in a small voice. "Well...maybe." And her fingers turned into vices against Eva's skin.

"Hello. Noora?" The guy standing in front of them now looked familiar from school, but he was much older than Eva was. He might have been good-looking, objectively, if he wasn't currently glaring down at the pair of girls. 

This was clearly the ex that the blonde girl- Noora- had been wanting to get away from. It broke Eva's heart to see Noora looking up at him the way that she was, like the deer that Eva's mom had to swerve suddenly to avoid hitting when they'd been driving home late one night. 

And this guy looked kinda scary to her too, but if Noora was the deer on the highway then Eva wasn't going to let any cars hit her. Or let angry boys make her upset. Whatever metaphor it was that she wanted to use. To be fair, Eva was well past tipsy. 

_I_ _'m just a little drunk,_  she thought to herself.  _I've kissed Ingrid and Sara before when I've been drunk. This isn't so different._

Eva leaned in to Noora, sliding one arm up around the other girl's neck and the other around her waist. "Noora, who's this?" She stood on tiptoes to make a show of speaking into the other girl's ear. She felt Noora shiver against her, but her grip on her arm loosened. 

"Yeah, who's this?" The boy stepped closer, crossing his arms. 

Both girls froze. Noora didn't know Eva's name, obviously, and they were trapped. 

"This...is..." Noora stammered, looking at Eva fearfully. 

Their savior was a short, crying blonde pushing her way out of the bathrooms behind them loudly, letting the door slam shut on another girl behind her. 

"Vilde! V, wait-" the second girl barged through the closing door, knocking right in to the ex and very nearly sending him to the floor. "Sorry, sorry," the girl apologized haphazardly over her shoulder. "Vilde, it's ok, we can fix this thing with the toilet paper, don't..."

The ex grumbled, stretching out his arms to frown down at the drink that had been dumped on his sweater by one of the bathroom girls.  Eva stifled a giggle. 

"I'll see you around maybe,  _Noora_ ," the boy said before backing away with one last angry look at Eva. 

Noora slowly put her head down onto Eva's shoulder. "Thank you," she whispered with her lips against Eva's neck. And it was hot and stuffy in this place, but goosebumps raced up Eva's back. 

She turned her head just slightly to Noora's. "It's ok," she said against her hair. 

"It's ok  _now_ ," Noora clarified, looking up in to Eva's eyes again. 

"I- I didn't really- really  _do_  anything," Eva stammered. "It was the two girls from the bathroom."

Noora grinned, biting her lip again. "I'll have to go thank them too." She looked around for the two girls before wincing as she noticed the boy sitting very prominently on the other side of the club from them, watching. 

"I could do something," Eva said suddenly. Noora looked at her, head tilted. "I mean, you said you maybe wanted to make him jealous. Or, you know, teach him a lesson. Something." Eva gulped, half proud of herself for her bravery and half embarrassed for lack of a better pickup line.

Noora's red lips were pressed against Eva's own chapped ones before she really knew what was happening. The hand around her waist pressed into her lower back, pulling her up and in and closer, and Eva used her arm around the other girl's neck to pull her down to her level. The lipstick was a funny feeling, one she'd never gotten. Ingrid and Sara didn't wear lipstick. 

But on Noora it was like silk, especially as their lips parted together and Eva wasn't sure whose tongue was in the other's mouth before Noora was sucking, gently, and she curled her fingers around the blonde girl's hip. Noora let go of Eva's sleeve and slowly ran her hand up to her shoulder, thumb gently rubbing circles in to her collarbone. Eva remembered the lipstick that had smeared on to Noora's fingers and was suddenly just a little self-conscious to think that the red had rubbed off around the corners of her mouth. 

Noora sighed as if she felt the shorter girl hesitate. Eva pulled away just enough to break the kiss, bumping the tips of their noses together. 

"Thank you Eva."

"Wha- what?" Eva asked, incredulous. "You... know who I am?"

"We have Spanish class together," Noora giggled. "Don't feel bad if you didn't recognize me. I only just transferred in to the class. But that's why I grabbed you when I saw you, because you looked familiar and...and I'm sorry if I scared you."

"Well,  _you_ recognized  _me_ ," Eva looked down at her toes, embarrassed. 

Noora tipped her chin up, kissing her again. "How could I have forgotten you?"

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing for skam!  
> also, i wrote it at work and it's 3am here so please just ignore any and all terrible writing. hahaha.


End file.
